


Let's Go, Westerburg!

by The_Artistic_Fox



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Because I'm southern so my favorite character can be southern too, Deceit is Martha, Emile is Ms. Fleming, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Heathers References, Heathers/Sanders Sides crossover, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Jet (or Magenta) is JD, Jet is southern, Logan is Heather D, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patton is Heather M, Remy is Ram, Roman is Heather C, Toby is Kurt, Virgil is Veronica, Why?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Artistic_Fox/pseuds/The_Artistic_Fox
Summary: Virgil Sawyer goes back to Westerburg High School for his senior year. He makes some unexpected friends, which leads to some bad decisions being made. Friendships will be ruined, reputations will be tarnished, and drama will run rampant through the Westerburg halls.{Tries to update every other Monday and Friday}





	1. Let's Make Him Beautiful

Virgil sighed as he stepped onto the Westerburg High School campus. He fixed his dark purple scarf, took a deep breath, and pushed open the large double doors that led into the main entrance. His allergies immediately flared up from the heavy smell of smoke (flavored and unflavored) that floated throughout the hallways.

He took out his little blue journal and a pencil. “September First, 2018,” was what he wrote as the title. Then, he hesitated before putting the pencil back onto the paper. “I believe I’m a good person. I believe that there’s good in everyone.” Virgil avoids a crowd of jocks rushing through the hallway and continues onward toward his locker. After a near collision with a scrawny nerd, he reaches his locker. He quickly opens it, grabs his books, and closes it after tossing his journal inside.

It hasn’t even been a full day, and Virgil already wants to burn this damn school to the ground; Remy Sweeny and Toby Kelly, two football-playing assholes, already harassed Dee Dunnstock, his best friend. On top of that, he’s been called white trash, a whore, a homo, a nerd, _and_ Remy smacked his lunch tray. Again. For the gazillionth time since fourth grade. He’s fine, though; he just has to keep a positive attitude.

Virgil attempts to find Dee through the thick crowd of students, but can’t find his short friend for the life of him. Remy slides by, smacks his lunch tray again, then runs off with Toby, both of them laughing. Just as Virgil’s starting to wonder about the cafeteria’s policy about murder, the sound of students shushing one another is heard. He instinctively snaps his head towards the set of double doors that lead outside. Lo and behold, three astonishingly handsome boys step into the lunchroom.

Patton McNamara leads them in, a dazzling smile plastered on his face. He’s the head cheerleader, so he obviously has a wonderful smile. Virgil would be lying if he said that he came to Westerburg’s shitty sports games for reasons other than to see Patton performing those gracefully complex cheer routines.

Logan Duke comes next, his old copy of Moby Dick still open in his hands. Everyone knows that he runs the yearbook club. One year, he interviewed Virgil for the Student Life section! Of course, Virgil was way too flustered to give any real response, but it still counts in his mind.

Finally, Roman Chandler steps in, making Virgil’s breath hitch. He’s referred to as The Almighty because of how much pure power he radiates, as well as how intimidating he is. Once, in math class, Roman asked to borrow a pencil from Virgil. It wasn’t a huge interaction- Roman probably didn’t even remember it- but Virgil will never forget it.

“I’d like to be their girlfriend.”  
“If I sat at their table, guys would notice me!”  
“I wish they’d be nicer…”

The whispers ceased once Mister Picani shouted at them to go back to their tables. Virgil finally found Dee in the crowd, and they made their way back to their usual table.

“They’re great, aren’t they?” Dee rested his face in his hands, staring wistfully at the three boys (nicknamed the Mythic Bitches). Virgil nodded and picked at whatever the hell the school decided to try and pass as food today.

“I mean, they’re so pretty! And popular!” Dee’s amber eyes twinkled with longing as he broke his gaze and began to eat. Virgil smiles, glancing over his shoulder at the three boys.

“Pretty doesn’t begin to describe them,” Virgil sighed. “Maybe stunning?” The two boys locked eyes and broke out in laughter.

“Stunning? Wow, Virge! Kinda sounds like you have a crush on them!” Their laughter died down once tables started getting dismissed. The boys finished their lunch with a few minutes to the bell. They parted ways, each having to go to a different class.

The tardy bell rang, signaling that Virgil had two minutes to get to class. Just as his English class was in sight, he saw three familiar figures walk down the hallway, then disappear into the boy’s bathroom. Doubts plowed through his mind, but curiosity overtook him. He walked straight past his class, ignored the shrill sound of the late bell, and followed the boys into the bathroom.

“Logan wasn’t feeling well! We’re helping him.” Virgil crept into the restroom, hearing what seemed to be Roman explaining to Mister Picani why he was out of class after the bell.

“Not without a hall pass, you aren’t,” Mister Picani started. Virgil quickly and quietly ripped a page out of his journal, forged a signature on a fake hall pass, and held his breath.

“Uh, actually, Mister Picani?” The teacher turned, surprised to see a fourth student out of class. “We’re all out on a hall pass,” Virgil turned the note over to him. “Yearbook club.”

A beat of silence passed, and Virgil’s heart stopped. “I see that you’re all listed… Hurry up and get where you’re going!” Once Virgil was sure that Mister Picani was gone, he let his breath out.

Suddenly, Roman plucked the note from his trembling hands. “This is an excellent forgery,” he remarked, then focused his stare on Virgil. “Who are you?”

Despite English being his first language, Virgil still barely managed a response. “V-Virgil… Sawyer. Virgil Sawyer!” He felt heat creeping up his neck and on the tips of his ears. “I crave a boon.”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “What boon?” He folded his arms across his chest, making Virgil regret all of his life decisions.

“Let me sit at your table. Just once! No talking necessary! If people think you guys tolerate me, they’ll leave me alone…”

Laughter erupts from Roman, prompting Patton to giggle. A bright pink blush settled across Virgil’s cheeks. “Before you say anything,” he squeaked out, “I also do absent notes, report cards, and permission slips!”

From inside a stall, Logan mumbled, “What about prescriptions?”

“Shut up, Logan!” Roman barked, causing Virgil’s heart rate to skyrocket.

“Sorry, Roman…” Logan went silent. Roman looked Virgil up and down, his piercing gaze eventually resting on his face.

“For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure,” he admitted, stepping far into Virgil’s personal space and bringing a hand up to touch his cheek.

Patton smiled widely. “And a symmetrical face!” He chimed in, leaning in close to Virgil. “If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I’d have matching halves.” Patton’s innocent face suddenly looked rather sinister as he runs his index finger down Virgil’s face. “That’s very important…”

Logan emerges from the stall, fixing his glasses and looking Virgil over. “Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds.”

“Hang on just a minute.” Roman silences the two boys and stares straight into Virgil’s eyes, undoubtedly noticing the acne spread across his face and the bags under his eyes that could hold groceries at this point. “This could be beautiful.”

Logan and Patton immediately fall into place next to Roman and await what he will say next. “Concealer, maybe some eyeshadow, and we’re on our way.” Virgil’s pulse quickens as all three boys smile down at him.

“Logan, find him some blush. Oh, and Patton, I need your brush.” Roman motions for Virgil to get up on the sink. His legs nearly give out as he ungracefully clamors onto it.

“Let’s make you beautiful, okay?” Virgil swallows, then nods, increasing Roman’s grin tenfold. “Alright. Get over here, you two! Let’s work our magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment/kudos if you want! :)


	2. Part Of The Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil becomes part of the Mythic Bitches, which greatly increases his position on the social ladder. Everyone is surprised, including Virgil. Also, there's a lot of gay thoughts.

Virgil looked into the mirror, seeing a completely different person staring back at him; his hair was smooth, his redness was concealed, and he had a whole new outfit on.

“Well, whaddya think?” Patton smiled, finishing up with Virgil’s hair.

“Wow. This is me?” Roman laughed, then placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

“Yep. You’re one of us now, Virgil!” He drags out Virgil’s name, sending shivers down his spine.

The bell rings, and the boys quickly pack up. “Let’s go show Westerburg the new-and-improved Virgil Sawyer!” Logan holds the door open as they file out of the restroom. Students rush by in a hurry to get to their next classes, but stop and stare when the Mythic Bitches walk by with a new member.

“Woah! Roman, Logan, Patton, and someone new…” The students started to whisper, making Virgil feel uneasy. Patton notices and flashes a reassuring smile his way.

“V-Virgil?” Dee pushes his way to the front of the crowd, confusion and betrayal evident in his features.

“Virgil? Who’s he?” Students started whispering frantically now, eager to find out more about this blue-clad addition to the Mythic Bitches. Roman placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder and gently steered him towards the wall of lockers. “Get your stuff. Logan’ll walk us to our classes,” Roman mutters in his ear. He goes off to his own locker, leaving Virgil alone.

He pushes through the crowd of students, manages to shakily unlock his locker, and swaps out his unused English books for his history supplies.

“Ready to go?” Logan doesn’t look up from his book while he’s talking to Virgil.

“Yeah. Uh, I’m going to Room 273?” Logan glances up and smiles softly.

“I’m headed there, too. We’ll just walk Roman and Patton to their classes, then we’ll go to history, okay?” Virgil nods, and he can’t help but grin; he’s never seen Logan smile before. He notices that, although it was small, it was a very beautiful smile.

“Alright, let’s go!” Patton bounds up to them with Roman following close behind. After Logan makes sure that they’re gone, he turns around and continues to his and Virgil’s class.

“So, Logan…” Virgil attempts to make some small talk before Logan silences him.

“Race ‘ya to class!” With that, Logan picked up his pace, leaving Virgil confused.

“W-wait!” He ends up sprinting to his next class. Upon stepping through the doorway, he shoots a glare at Logan. The other boy just smiles and continues reading his book.

All throughout class, Virgil couldn’t help but glance over at Logan. Despite the cold person he portrays himself to be, Virgil saw the playfulness in his eyes when he challenged Virgil to a race. He was intrigued, and he wanted to find out more about this mysterious boy.

…Okay, maybe he has a tiny crush on Logan. And Patton, and Roman. But it’s tiny! Besides, everyone wants to date them, right?

Virgil’s daydreaming is cut short by the dismissal bell, followed by Logan lightly smacking him upside the head with his book.

“Let’s go, Virgil.” He doesn’t wait for Virgil to finish packing his things before stepping out of the classroom.

“Logan, wait!” The aforementioned boy turns on his heel to face Virgil.

“What?” Logan’s expression is hard to read, but Virgil would describe it as a mixture between bored and playful.

“I..um.. I wanted to ask why you always seem so distant from everyone else,” Virgil shyly whispers. Logan raises an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” He keeps walking to Roman and Patton, who were just getting out of their classes.

“Well, I’ve only ever seen you have a poker face! But now that I know you, you seem…alive, I guess?” Logan snorts but immediately regains his composure.

“I guess I only really break out of my shell around friends,” he simply replies. Virgil’s heart skips a beat. Did Logan just say that he was his friend?

“I’m your friend?” He mentally cringes at how pitiful he sounds. Logan nods.

“Of course you are. I wouldn’t have helped you look like that,” he gestures to Virgil’s clothes, “if you weren’t my friend.” Virgil blushes and looks away, smiling. Logan smiles as well but quickly puts on a bored expression when Roman and Patton run over to them.

“Hey, Lo and Virgil!” He still felt uneasy whenever Roman would say his name. Patton bounds up to Virgil, smiling.

“Howdy, Virgil! Look what I made for you!” He placed a blue bracelet in Virgil’s hand.

“Oh! Thank you, Patton,” Virgil muttered, feeling heat rise up his neck when Patton smiled.

“I’m glad you like it! It’s a friendship bracelet!” He shows Virgil his matching yellow bracelet. “Logan and Roman have ones too! They just don’t wear them…” Patton trails off, looking ahead where Logan and Roman were walking. “But you’ll wear yours, right?” God, how could Virgil say no to Patton?

“Of course! It’d be rude not to!” Virgil could’ve sworn that he saw a faint blush on Patton’s face when he tied the bracelet around his wrist, but he wouldn’t be sure.

“Anyway! We’re gonna see a movie tonight! Wanna come?” Roman and Logan turn around to face Virgil and Patton.

“Yeah, come with us, Virge!” Upon hearing Roman’s nickname for him, Virgil becomes a blushing mess.

“I-I’d have to check with my parents-”

“Oh, come on! We won’t be gone for long!” Roman moves closer to Virgil. “You won’t need to tell them.”

“I…um…” Virgil looks down. “I guess I can go…” Roman smiles triumphantly.

“Perfect! Let’s go!” They exit school and pile into Logan’s Jeep, speeding downtown to the movie theater.


	3. Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes out and does things that rebellious teenagers do (i.e: TP a house).

“That was fun! Right, Virge?” Patton smiles widely. Virgil nods, then checks the time on his phone.  
“Shit, I have to go! My parents-”  
“Fuck parents! Staying out past curfew for one night won’t hurt you!” Roman sighs, then leans across the dash to whisper something to Logan. He nods, then turns the car around.  
“Wh-okay…” Virgil felt nervous; he’d never stayed out past curfew before! Plus, he didn’t know what Roman was planning. What if they were gonna do something illegal?  
“We’re here! Get out.” Logan turns off the car and steps out, slamming the door shut. Patton gets out and holds the door open for Virgil, then gently shuts it once he’s out.  
“Why are we at Dee’s house?” Virgil noticed the yellow curtains in the last window on the left, showing that Dee’s room was over there. He felt nervous now.  
“We’re gonna TP his house, duh!” Roman opened the trunk to reveal several rolls of toilet paper.  
“Y-you can’t do that!” Virgil stuttered, his face paling when Roman turned and glared at him.  
“And why can’t we? You’re not a cop, are you?” He shoved a roll of toilet paper into Virgil’s hands.  
“It’ll be fun, Virgil!” Patton grabbed a roll and flung it upwards, leaving a trail of paper draped across a tree. Logan followed suit, throwing it farther and higher so that it went towards the roof.  
“Well?” Logan looked over his shoulder, gesturing for Virgil to throw. He hesitated, then weakly threw it into the yard. It rolls about three feet before coming to a stop.  
“Weak!” Roman pushes past him. “Watch and learn.” Virgil steps back as Roman winds up like a baseball pitcher. He chucks it straight towards the chimney.  
“Nice one, Roman!” Patton hands out more rolls of toilet paper, to Virgil’s dismay.  
“We’re gonna throw more? Mister and Missus Dunnstock will be pissed!” Roman rolls his eyes.  
“Does it look like we care?” They continue to TP the house. Virgil stands to the side, tearing off bits of paper and leaving a small pile at his feet.  
“C’mon, Virgil.” Logan teases, “Don’t you know how to throw?”  
“I-I just don’t feel comfortable with this…” Logan sighs and walks to Virgil, stepping behind him. “What are you-”  
“Just shut up.” Logan huffs. He reaches around Virgil and grabs his hand holding the roll. “Just do this!” He laces his fingers with Virgil’s, pulls back, and makes Virgil throw it.  
“See? It wasn’t that hard, was it?” Logan sends a wink Virgil’s way, causing him to blush furiously. Luckily, it’s dark outside, so it shouldn’t be that noticeable.  
“All done!” Patton rushes back to Logan’s Jeep. “Let’s scram before they come outside!”  
Suddenly, the porch light comes on. Virgil dashes after Patton, thinking about how this really feels like an overused movie trope.  
“Who’s out there?” Virgil immediately recognized Mister Dunnstock’s voice coming from the front porch. “What the-”  
“Gun it!” Roman plops into the passenger seat and manages to close his door just as Logan speeds away from the Dunnstock residence.  
“That was close!” Patton looks out of the back window. “Ha! He’s just standing there like an idiot!” Roman looks at the rapidly disappearing house out of the side view mirror.  
“…He’s gonna kill me,” Virgil squeaks out. He sees Logan roll his eyes in the rearview mirror.  
“He didn’t see you, dipshit.” He makes a left turn towards Virgil’s house.  
“But-”  
“But nothing. Gosh, Virge, loosen up a little!” Roman turns in his seat and faces Virgil. “We’ve done this a million times and have never gotten caught!”  
“I-”  
“Here’s your house,” Logan interrupts. Virgil scrambles to open the door.  
“See ‘ya tomorrow, Virge!” Patton waves out the window as the car pulls away from Virgil’s house.  
He carefully opens the front door, cringing at the creak that the door makes. Surprisingly, his parents are fast asleep. He should’ve known that they don’t care enough to wonder where he is.  
Virgil sighs and changes into his pyjamas, then he sits at his desk and pulls out his journal. “Dear diary…”


	4. Are We Gonna Have A Problem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets into some trouble with Roman.

“It’s been three weeks since I’ve become friends with Roman, Logan, and Patton!” Virgil hastily writes in his diary while power-walking down the street. He was gonna be late for school if he didn’t hurry up!

“Need a ride?” Virgil turns and sees Patton biking along next to him. “You can ride on the spokes!”

Virgil never really believed in any gods before, but Patton’s biking skills left him praying. He nearly sent the two of them into a street sign on multiple occasions. Luckily, they arrived at school unharmed. Roman and Logan were waiting by the doors for them.

“Where were you guys? We’ve been waiting here for, like, half an hour!” Roman sighs angrily. Logan stops reading his book for a moment and looks up at Roman.

“It was only ten minutes. You’re overreacting, Roman.” He glances at Virgil, and a faint smile crosses his face. “Good morning, Virgil.”

Before Virgil could respond, Roman grabs his hand and drags him through the set of double doors leading into the school. 

“Let’s go, slowpokes! I can’t be late to English again! Mister Sanders will have my head.” Patton and Logan scramble to follow Roman. Virgil can barely keep up, even though he’s right behind him.

“See ‘ya!” Roman releases Virgil’s hand as he rushes into his classroom. Mister Sanders glares at the three loitering boys until they leave.

Immediately, someone else grabs Virgil’s hand. He glances down and sees Patton’s hand in his. “You’re wearing your bracelet!” He beams, looking at the matching bracelets on their wrists.

“Yeah!” Patton squeezes Virgil’s hand and lets go, saying goodbye to the two boys before bouncing into his math class.

“I’m not holding your hand.” Virgil turns and looks at Logan.

“Didn’t expect you to.” Some part of him *a messed up part, no doubt) wished that he would, though.

“Good.” That was the only thing Logan said to him for the rest of the short walk to Virgil’s class.

“Well, see y-” Logan was gone before he could finish his goodbye. 

Virgil tried not to think about Logan during Biology. He tried not to think about Patton during art, and he definitely tried not to think about Roman during math. He failed miserably.

Throughout his first few classes, he could not stop thinking about these three enchanting boys. He mentally hit himself. Stop it, he told himself. Stop thinking like this.

Finally, it was time for lunch. Instead of heading to his usual table with Dee, he waited for this three friends outside of the cafeteria.

“Virge!” Pattom runs up and hugs him. Virgil noticed that he started doing this ever since he became a part of their group. He didn’t mind, though.

They walked into the lunch room as a group. Patton always leads them in, followed by Logan, himself, and Roman. The attention Virgil got took some getting used to, at first, but he quickly adapted.

“Oh! Did you guys hear about Remy’s party this weekend?” Roman starts talking as soon as they sit down.

“What party?” Patton unzips his lunch box while looking at Roman.

“It’s gonna be huge! No supervision, and there’s gonna be alcohol, a pool, and…” Roman starts describing the party, his smile growing wider with every new detail that he gives.

“Sounds fun!” Patton smiles, then goes back to eating.

“When is it?” Logan takes out his phone, ready to put the date into his calendar.

“Saturday at eight. Remy’s house,” Roman says. “I’ll pick you guys up. Maybe we could do a snack run before it!” Logan nods and leans in to whisper something to Roman. Virgil noticed the look in their eyes and decided that he should just mind his own business.

“Oh, Virgil!” Uh oh.

“Yeah?” He glances up at Roman, locking eyes with him and immediately regretting it.

“I need a forgery in Remy Sweeny’s handwriting.” Roman looks down at the sticky, grimy table. “You’ll need something clean to write on. Logan, bend over.”

Logan huffs, but complies. Virgil’s face is burning as he takes a page out of his notebook and uses Logan’s back as a table. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Roman clears his throat. “Hi, honey. I’ve been watching you, and thinking about us in the old days.” He pauses. “I hope you can come to my homecoming party this weekend. I miss you. Signed, Remy.” 

“Is that it?” Virgil finishes the signature. Roman contemplates this for a moment, then responds.

“Put an ‘xo’ after the signature!” He adds the last part, then folds the note up.

“What’s this for, anyway?” Roman smiles, almost looking malevolent.

“Remember how Ram used to hang out with Dee Dumpster-fire?” Virgil’s heart drops at the mention of his (former) best friend, but he keeps smiling.

“Yeah, in kindergarten! We all did.” Logan stifles a laugh, then puts his book down.

“We all didn’t kiss on the kickball field,” he reminds them. Patton gasps.

“Oh my God! That’s right, I totally forgot! Ram kissed Dee Dumpster-fire. It was so gross!” He giggles. “It was disgusting!”

Roman takes the note out of Virgil’s hands, smiling. “Perfect.” He looks around the cafeteria, finally spotting Toby and Remy. “Remy! Come here!”

The two jocks make their way over to their table, snickering about something. When they reach Roman, they’ve mostly regained their composure. Roman hands Remy the note. “Be a dear and give this note to Dee Dunnstock for me, please.”

“What? No!” Virgil snatches the note from Remy’s hand. He steps back.

“Yeesh. Do you want me to give it to him or not?” Roman smiles at Remy, then glares daggers at Virgil.

“Yes. I do want you to give the note to her. I just need to rewrite some things, that’s all.” He pulls Virgil away from the jocks. “What was that for?!”

“You know that Dee’s had a crush on Remy for, like, twelve years now! This will kill him.” He looks down at the note, then back up at Roman. “C’mon, Roman. You’re bigger than this.”

A shocked, yet menacing look was on Roman’s face. He straightens his posture, then stares Virgil down. “Listen, are we gonna have a problem?” Virgil flinches at how loud Roman’s voice is. 

“W-what? No!” Roman’s glare silences him.

“Do you have a bone to pick with me or something?” Logan and Patton both glance at each other, and then they move to stand on either side of Roman.

“You’ve come so far, so why now are you pulling on my dick?” People were starting to stare.

“Y’know, I would normally slap your face off so everyone here could watch.” Roman leans in close. His nose is nearly touching Virgil’s.

“But I’m feeling nice today, so here’s some advice.” He looks at Virgil like he’s the scum of the Earth. “Listen up, bitch.” He shoves Virgil, which makes him fall onto the hard bench of their table.

Roman plops down across from him, and Logan and Patton sit next to him. “You’re in for a long talk, Virge,” Patton whispers before Roman started his long angry speech.


	5. Meet Mister Mysterious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new kid starts a fight with the two star football players. The results are unexpected, to say the least.

...Virgil doesn’t know if he’s even more scared of Roman than he already was, or if he’s (somehow) more in love with him. The answer will never be clear.  
Someone, maybe Logan, gave Dee the note. He was excited about it, to say the least. Virgil hates how Roman treats Dee, but what can he do? It’s either stay quiet or go back to being on the bottom of the social ladder. Obviously, the former choice seems like the best option.  
The bell rang, and everyone started leaving the cafeteria. Virgil gathered his things and followed Roman out.  
“You shouldn’t have bowed down to them. They’re gonna crush that guy.” Virgil turns and sees a student that he’s never seen before sitting at an empty table.  
“Excuse me?” The boy doesn’t even look up from his book.  
“You've clearly got a soul. You just need to work harder keeping it clean.” He closes his book and gets up.  
“Okay, don’t quote Baudelaire at me and then walk away,” Virgil starts. “Excuse me? I didn’t catch your name.”  
“I didn’t throw it,” the boy says, then walks away. Virgil smiles, intrigued by this mysterious stranger. From somewhere behind him, Virgil heard Toby and Remy whispering about something. They swaggered up to the stranger.  
“Hey, sweetheart!” Toby gets into his face, grinning almost maliciously. “What’d your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving to Sherwood, Ohio?”  
When the boy didn’t answer, Remy lightly shoves him.  
“My buddy Toby just asked you a question!”  
“Hey Rems, doesn’t this cafeteria have a ‘no homos allowed’ rule?” The boy sneers.  
“They seem to have an open-door policy for assholes, though,” he retorts. Remy growls.  
“Hold his arms!” He shouts to Toby. Toby grabs his arms while Remy takes a swing at him. To Virgil’s surprise, he slips out of Toby’s grasp and punches Toby in the face, then he smacks Remy in the face with his lunch tray.  
The students who were previously filing out the doors came rushing back to view the fight. Teachers and other staff came too, shouting and calling for admin.  
“Holy shit, they’re gonna fight!” The kids all started whooping and hollering, each cheering on no one in particular.  
Virgil knew that fights like this weren’t good. He shouldn’t even be watching this! He’s not someone who watches fights and likes it! But...this guy…  
Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really short, oops.


	6. Jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets Jet, the hot new kid with a cute southern accent.

After school, Virgil still couldn’t stop thinking about the fight. The new guy had won, much to everyone’s surprise. He was able to stand his ground, and it didn’t even look like he broke a sweat. It was almost effortless, it seemed.

Roman’s laugh startles him out of his thoughts. “God, Virge, drool much? You were practically draping yourself all over the new kid!” Logan and Patton stifle their laughter, and Roman lines up to hit his ball towards Virgil’s.

“C’mon, I don’t even know his name!”  _ Twak! _ Roman’s red croquet ball smacks into Virgil’s, sending it speeding towards Virgil’s parents.

“Look out!” Virgil’s mom picks up the ball. Roman crosses across the backyard and takes it from her. Virgil’s dad groans.

“Dammit, will someone tell me  _ why  _ I keep reading these spy novels?” Virgil can practically hear the judgemental comments buzzing around in Roman’s brain.

“It’s because you’re an idiot, dad.” His dad looks up from his book.

“Oh. Yeah, that’s it,” he says, then goes right back to reading again.

“So! Do you boys have any plans for tonight?” His mom tries to save the conversation.

“Uh, yeah. Big homecoming party over at Remy Sweeny’s tonight. I’m catching a ride with Roman!” Said boy looks at his watch and taps on it, signaling to Virgil that they have to go. “Speaking of which, we have to go. Thanks for lettin’ us use the backyard.”

Roman lightly kicks one of the balls towards Virgil’s dad. It knocks against his shoe with a  _ clunk _ . He exits the backyard with Logan and Patton. Virgil moves to follow them, but his mom grabs his arm before he can go.

“Don’t let those popular boys change you,” she warns. Virgil mentally rolls his eyes.

“I need them, mom.” 

“For what? You have other friends. You have Dee!” Virgil tries to struggle out of her grip.

“Maybe I want more than just Dee!” He finally breaks free and runs off towards the gate separating the backyard to the front. 

~

Virgil walks up to the Seven-Eleven, holding a scrap of paper that was supposed to be his snack list. Roman honked the horn of his car and called out the window. “Don’t forget the Corn Nuts!”

“I won’t! Plan or BQ?” He steps through the automatic doors.

“BQ!” The doors close. Virgil weaves through the aisles and finds the aforementioned snack.

“Greetings and salutations.” Virgil drops the bag in surprise. The boy from the cafeteria stands behind him. He picks up the bag of Corn Nuts and hands it to Virgil. “You want a slurpee with that?”

“No, thanks. But if you’re nice, I’ll let you buy me a Big Gulp.” Virgil goes back to checking the items off of the list Roman gave him. 

“That’s like goin’ to Mickey D’s and orderin’ a  _ salad _ . The slurpee’s the signature item here! Now, did ‘ya say cherry or lime?” The stranger puts his hands in the pockets of his oversized black jacket. 

“I  _ said _ Big Gulp.” He sizes up the boy and decides that he seems okay. “I’m Virgil Sawyer, by the way. Are you ever gonna tell me your name?” He chuckles and takes his hand out of his pocket to offer to Virgil.

“I’ll end the suspense. ‘M Jet Dean. JD for short.” Virgil takes his hand and shakes it. He somehow felt an immediate connection to JD; he wanted to figure out how this guy worked. He didn’t act like the kids he’s been around all his life, that’s for sure. JD intrigued him.

“So,  _ JD _ . That stunt you pulled in the cafeteria was pretty severe,” he remarks. JD retracts his hand and shoves it back into his pocket.

“The extreme seems to always make an impression,” he says. Virgil puts the long forgotten list of snacks into his back pocket and gives JD all of his attention.

“Anyway, what brings A Baudelaire-quoting badass like you to a town like Sherwood, Ohio?”

“My dad’s job. He owns a de-construction company.” The mention of such a weird job rang a bell in Virgil’s mind, but he couldn’t think of where he’s heard of it before.

“ _ De _ -construction?” JD nods and rolls his eyes.

“The old man seems t’ enjoy tearin’ things down. You seen the commercial?” He makes his voice deep and gravelly as he says, “‘I’m Big Bud Dean! If it’s in the way, I’ll make your day!’” 

Virgil bursts out into laughter, remembering the horribly put together commercial that would come on every Sunday after every TV show.

“Right, then he pushes the plunger and the screen blows up! Wait,  _ that’s _ your dad?” JD crosses his arms over his chest and nods, not looking particularly thrilled.

“Yup, in  _ all  _ his toxic glory.”

“Well, everybody’s life’s got static.” Virgil wants to stay and talk to JD, but Roman honks the horn and shouts for him. He sighs. “First example. I don’t really like my friends that much.” JD attempts a smile, but it just looks like a friendly smirk.

“I don’t like your friends either. You should just ditch the party and stay here!” Virgil can’t help but snort.

“At a Seven-Eleven? Pretty swanky first date.” JD makes an offended noise.

“Hey, I love this place!” Virgil looks around the store, seeing the cracks in the tiles and the broken light fixture near the back.

“No offense, but why?” JD sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“It’s kinda a long story. Doubt you wanna hear it,” he mumbles. Virgil shakes his head.

“No, I do! Anything beats hanging out with those three idiots!” He gestures out towards Roman’s bright red car. JD chuckles.

“Alright, but if you get bored, don’t blame me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF IT'S BEEN A WHILE HAHA


End file.
